


Charmcade love poem- from Cade's POV

by NightRogue94



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRogue94/pseuds/NightRogue94
Summary: this is a Charmcade love poem I did for someone so enjoy!Charmcaster-MOA
Relationships: Charmcaster (Ben 10 Series)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Charmcade love poem- from Cade's POV

Love is like magic with a spark,  
with every spell, we can be like firecrackers,  
your eyes are like an Amethyst diamond,

everytime we kiss, there's sparks everywhere,  
we're like happy junebugs on a 4th of July,  
your magic is so powerful as the whole world,  
you're beautiful in any way then anybody else can ever imagine

we all have hopes and dreams,  
you're like a godness in my dreams,  
having a twinkle in your eye makes you look like you're the only master magician I've always wanted,

being in Ledgerdomain is like heaven with full of magic and mana that takes everyone's souls for granted,  
we're powerful as a team and powerful as a couple,  
because you make magic doesn't mean you're perfect in every way because nobody's perfect.


End file.
